1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire, and more particularly to a combined tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid tire is made of rubber and a foam material. Even it is used on an uneven road, it won't have a flat tire. It is safe for use. However, the degree of deformation of the solid tire is small. During driving, when the tire encounters stones or other projections, the solid tire directly transmits the acting force to the hub. This makes the driver uncomfortable. Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 201010107905.0 discloses a method to manufacture a hollow solid tire, as shown in FIG. 1. The method comprises the following steps: assembling a plurality of molds to form a mold core 2′, fixing the mold core 2′ in a tire forming mold 1′; buckling an upper mold 11′ and a lower mold 12′, injecting foam liquid through an injection hole 13′ into the space between the inner wall of the mold 1′ and the mold core 2′ and solidifying the foam liquid; taking the tire 10′ and the mold core 2′ from the mold 1′, disassembling the mold 1′ to take out the mold parts so as to form a hollow solid tire. During injection and forming, the hollow space is formed by combination of the detachable mold core 2′ and the foam material, and then the mold core 2′ is taken out one by one. The opening of the inner cavity of the tire 10′ manufactured by this method is smaller to hold the mold core 2′ tightly. It is very difficult to disassemble the mold core 2′ from the tire 10′, so the production efficiency is low. When in use, water and foreign objects may enter the conventional tire 10′ easily through the middle opening The bounce force from the ground directly acts on the hub through the tire 10′ so the comfort is not good. Foreign objects, such as stones, may enter this hollow solid tire easily because of the existence of the opening
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.